A conversation of Advisors
by Tophey
Summary: Characters Major Cal, Professor Cains and the mysterious "Master" are introduced....


Act I Scene 1

*somewhere in a deep laboratory*

???: How goes his development?

???: Were not sure at the moment sir, his life vital signs have been unstable for the past 6 hours.

???: Professor Cains , what do I pay you for?

Cains: To help achieve your goals…sir

???: I hope you know there are many other Professors of higher distinction I can choose from, but I chose you because I know you're the only person with enough balls to pull an operation like this off, don't disappoint me Professor…

Cains: …yes…sir.

???: Master!

???: ?, ah yes, its you Major Cal. What have you to report?

Cal: Sir, the "specimen" you captured earlier is showing signs of hospitality to our workers!

???: I see….that's to be expected.

???: Cains, continue your work here, I expect to see an improvement in his condition with the next hour.

Cains: Yes sir, I will try my hardest sir!

???: You will not try, you WILL do! Am I understood?

Cains: SIR!

*exit mysterious master*

Cains: Sigh

Cal: That old geezer has got you working big time huh?

Cains: Shhhhhhhh, there is no telling what he would do if he heard you say that!

Cal: Yeah, you've got a point, especially after what happen to the last major….

Cains: Geez, you're not gonna last long if you keep breaking violations.

Cal: Heh, what can I say, I guess I like to live in the open. I just wish he would stop giving me these leave it to beaver missions and give me something real.

Cains: You know that's just how it works here Major Cal. It doesn't matter what your previous experience as a Pokémon trainer is. When anyone chooses to join this organization, they start from scratch and work their way up the ladder. Exceptions are given to NO ONE. This method is only done to prove that even the smallest member can become a big time boss. It's a fair trial that is non-discrimatory.

Cal: I know….

Cains: However, you are quite lucky compared to others. Master could not ignore your battling skills, which is probably why you were promoted to major so quickly. Most don't make that rank for at least 5 years of being Grunts

Cal: Yeah, I suppose so. What about you? Your one of his highest paid scientist's right?

Cains: Yes….but I'm not proud of the work I do. It's an underground method of cloning. Many Professors worldwide shun it.

Cal: CLONING? As in Pokémon?

Cains: …yes we can do that, but Master wants to take it a step further….

Cal: So the subject in the tank isn't a Pokémon? You don't mean….

Cains: …

Cal: …no…that's INSANE!!!

Cains: Yes well….our Master is willing to go through anything to achieve his ambitions…as selfish as they are.

Cains: Also, you know Master isn't that old right?

Cal: ?

Cains: Hes only 27

Cal: Whhhhhhhhhhhat?

Cains: Yes, the amount of work he does over the years gives him the appearance of an older man

Cal: …

Cains: Although it's not like either of us can talk about age either. Im only 21 but look 33 myself.

Cal: Hey I maybe 23 but I'm still in good shape you know

Cains: Heh, well I should start getting to work before Master returns. By the way, what was the disturbance you were referring to earlier?

Cal: …the legendary Pokémon Celebi is refusing health treatment from our advisors.

Cains: Refusing?

Cal: Yeah, at first it was just subtle resistance. It just sat in its sphere and refused to do anything or say anything. It just gave an emotionless blank stare…

Cains: Hmmm…and what just happened now?

Cal: Apparently Celebi is able to sense the emotions of humans. The scientists are quite frustrated that they are unable to make it do anything, so Celebi took advantage and started using swagger on the everyone in the room causing a massive riot in the lower levels of our base. In total 25 of our members were injured. Five with minor wounds, but one in critical condition.

Cains: Amazing…to think that it can cause so much damage while locked up in its sphere.

Cal: Yeah well, that's the power of a legendary Pokémon. As of now however, it's still stuck in its sphere so the advantage is still ours. However if any more units attempt to talk to Celebi ,it would be for the better if they have on sound inducing suits

Cains: I see…

Cal: well I don't want to keep you, I shall report in today's work.

Cains: Very well….as you were Major.

Cal: Sir!

*exit Cal*

Cains: Master….I agreed to help you because you promised to help bring back the old world….what are you planning?

*end scene 1*


End file.
